1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broom assembly, more particularly to a broom assembly including a head structure and a rod structure that is rotatable relative to and is adapted to be detached from the head structure with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to ROC (Republic of China) utility patent number M290028, a broom assembly is disclosed to include a head structure of a circular shape and a handgrip rod (consisting of an elongated rod and a handle) that is rotatable relative to the head structure. When the sweeper grips the handgrip rod and sweeps the floor, the head structure rotates relative to the handgrip rod and simultaneously cleans the floor.
In addition, the head structure includes a circular disc connected to the handgrip rod and a cleaning cloth attached to the circular disc via a retention ring disposed within the circular disc. After a period time of use and in case of replacing the old cleaning cloth with a new ones, the assembly of the retention ring and the cleaning cloth must be detached from the circular disc. It is very inconvenient to remove the cleaning cloth from the circular disc, because the retention ring must be removed first from the circular disc by using two hands. Then only, the circular disc can be detached from the handgrip rod and the old cleaning cloth is detached from the circular disc. Thus, the detachment of the head structure from the rod structure is complicated.
In FIG. 2 of the aforesaid utility patent, it can be observed that there are a lot of components between the connecting head I and the circular disc and the assembly thereof is complicated, thereby resulting in long assembly time and high manufacturing expense.